


Make the Most of It

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew gnomes liked sweet treats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately: Carmilla is really picky about her clothes.

“No.”  
  


“It’s not that bad-”  
  


“No.”

 

“Seriously Carm-”

 

“No.”

 

Laura groaned in frustration.  The whole situation was partly her fault, but how was she supposed to know that the snacks she accidently left in her pants pocket would attract the gnomes?  And that they would basically destroy the entire laundry room and everything in it to get said snacks.

 

She’d neglected to do the laundry for awhile (saving the campus did take priority over clean clothes) so pretty much all of hers and Carmilla’s clothes were in a few of the machines.  So here she was digging through a trash bag filled with all the old clothes Betty had while she was pod-peopled and trying to convince her dark and broody girlfriend to at least put something on so they could go out.  A new wardrobe was a necessity.

 

The problem went from easy to massively difficult as all the items were eye searingly bright neon colors, covered in glitter, sequins, or in some crazy animal print.  And that’s just with the tops.  Betty apparently didn’t believe in pants.

 

Just super short mini-skirts.

 

Or maybe that was a thong.

 

Either way she was standing by her bed in the last of her clean underwear, bright pink and neon yellow clothing in hand.  Trying to convince Carmilla who decided to just sulk on the bed, using Laura’s bed sheet as a makeshift toga.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I got our clothes destroyed but we have to make use of what we have for now,” she dangled what was probably a shirt that got dunked in a vat of glitter.

 

“I would rather stake myself then wear that...hideous monstrosity,” Carmilla sneered at the pile of fabric. “I have a reputation to maintain cupcake.”

 

Laura rolled her eyes, tossing what she held over onto the desk chair.  Yes, a reputation of being a total softie and hopeless romantic.  Bending down over the bag she rummaged through it, hoping to find something that was halfway decent and didn’t melt your eyes out of their sockets.

 

But the sensation of warm fingers ghosting up along her spine had her jerking back upwards.  Arms encircled her waist and shoulders, pulling her flush against Carmilla.  Her breath hitched as lips pressed kisses over the side of her neck and fingers slid under the fabric of her underwear, rubbing small circles in the sensitive skin found there.

 

“Though...I’m sure we could use this disaster to our advantage, right cutie?”

 

 


End file.
